


甲方乙方

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 那你要更多地照亮我才好。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, 率宽
Kudos: 9





	甲方乙方

**Author's Note:**

> 率宽/给小黄鸭女士/题目借梗电影《甲方乙方》跳河片段

甲方乙方

夫胜宽是因为温度太冷才醒的，又做了噩梦，他和崔韩率一并躺在烧地暖的榻榻米上，或许是半夜的时候因为其他的原因停了暖气，总之他起床的时候伸在被子外面的半只手臂都是冰的。

崔韩率在他的背后紧抱着他，温度源源不断地通过胸膛传到他的背上。他们俩都裸着，昨天做完之后崔韩率只拿床头的婴儿湿巾简单地帮他擦干净，然后用又硬起来的分身顶着他的屁股睡觉。夜里那东西硬了又软下去，这会儿正软趴趴地堵在他的臀缝里。

崔韩率的东西就算软下来也很大，没有精神的时候也很烫，和自己的屁股紧挨着，濡出薄薄一层汗。在做噩梦的时候自己应该有所挣扎，崔韩率把他抱得很紧，鼻子和嘴巴堵在肩膀和背上。

“睡醒了？”崔韩率察觉到他没有停顿地一直在用手掌心摩挲他的胳膊，迷迷糊糊地醒了，他抬眼看了下墙上的挂钟，“现在还很早呢……”

我做噩梦了。

夫胜宽说，然后任由崔韩率张嘴伸出舌头舔舐背上自己昨天晚上留下的牙印。

能够感觉到崔韩率的东西一点点变硬了，夫胜宽的后背麻酥酥的，明明刺激只是在肩头，却感觉后腰处也堆积着快感。他问自己梦到什么了，夫胜宽先是不想回答，直到崔韩率抱怨着更加用力吮吸起他的肩头，才求饶似的扭腰：“呃……我说，我说，我梦见之前的事了。”

冷么？

夫胜宽听见猎猎的风声从脑袋两边吹过去，风中有人好像在问他。他两只手扒着桥的边缘，这上面风太大了，他的手都快要冻僵了。

“冷吗？”过了一会儿他又听见那个声音，这才确定这不是自己因为寒冷出现的幻觉，低头看了看桥下的河，冬天的水很蓝，流动的速度却很低。清楚地映着天空的颜色。风大，转过头找了半天才看清和自己说话的人的脸。

他刚刚都要跳下去了，要不是这臭小子叫自己。

活是活不下去了，可这到死的关头，怎么又有人拉着自己。

“你说什么？”他问那个站在底下仰头看自己的男孩子，因为带着毛线帽所以能够非常清晰地看见五官，明显是外国人的样貌，眉眼非常深邃。

妈的，好性感啊。

他不着声色地垂下眼神，对方穿着棉麻布料的长裤，不是那么合身，有点紧的束缚着胯下，硕大的一包。

是真的挺性感的，他偷偷把下唇咬在嘴里，用舌头顶着舔舐。

夫胜宽觉得今天天气也好了一点，好像没有那么糟糕，注意力也被转移很多，握着桥上栏杆的手也松动了很多。

“你为什么和我说话？”夫胜宽因为听不清声音，自己说话的音量也不自觉地放大，眼睛为了显示出诚意睁得滚圆。

那帅哥完全没有听到他的问题，只是自顾自叫他下来，抬高吊门大声嚷嚷：“你快点下来吧，上面风很大，你会感冒的。”

夫胜宽的心一下就软了，鼻子也酸酸的，小声地说了句你凭什么这么说，只见嘴唇在翕动，帅哥问他你在说什么我听不清，夫胜宽就立马从上面跳下来拥进对方怀里，顺势被抱住。

“我听你的意见下来了，那你要负责接下来一天我的行程哦。”

今天的月亮会特别圆么？

和崔韩率倒在床上的时候，夫胜宽微闭着眼睛问他，他这样看不清明，崔韩率的房间里灯光特别昏暗，又紧紧拉着窗帘。刚刚在路上问清楚了帅哥的名字，他这会儿就一直喊他：“崔韩率，”他说，娇滴滴伸出手环紧了对方的脑袋，“你的房间好酷。”

崔韩率不知道他想做什么，只是就着目前的姿势顺势低头含住夫胜宽喋喋不休的嘴，这是他第一次和别人接吻，显然对方不是第一次，非常熟练地回应他。“你说什么月亮？”他问，他觉得夫胜宽微光里反射出的瞳孔里的光更像月亮。

“因为今天是很漂亮的一天。”夫胜宽微笑着和他交换眼神。

崔韩率的回答也同他一样坦诚，直白地夸赞眼中夫胜宽的样貌：“你也很漂亮。”

夫胜宽握住他的手帮自己褪掉衣服，一颗一颗解开衬衣的纽扣，露出光洁好看的胸膛，和月亮一样皎洁的白。草色遥看近却无，和月亮不一样，哪怕趴得很近也好看的夫胜宽的胸膛，崔韩率很喜欢。

“所以月亮应该也会很圆。”崔韩率说，闭上眼睛按照夫胜宽的引导，含住对方胸前粉嫩的两点，和接吻时候的生涩不一样，他很会举一反三，这下伸出牙齿啃咬夫胜宽的乳头，是刚才跟夫胜宽咬他的下唇学的。

夫胜宽头一次觉得自己陷入恋情的速度居然可以这么快，并且后来在想起，觉得自己第一眼就喜欢崔韩率了。

夫胜宽后来总是无法想到为什么那天自己脑子一热就爬上了大桥，还鬼使神差有了轻生的想法，总之大概是老天爷故意叫他遇见崔韩率，才让他变得反常。

不过崔韩率这个人也怪，想当然所有人不该在这时候说他风吹大了会感冒，一般不都应该劝人不该自杀的么？

崔韩率后来说我的注意力都在你身上，怎么可能想其他有的没的，我就是那么喜欢你啊胜宽尼。

“就数你会说漂亮话，明明当时还是个连和男人做爱都不知道该捅哪里的臭小子。”

“和你在一起时间变得久，漂亮话也学得快了。”崔韩率耍赖似的把脑袋拱在夫胜宽的胸膛前，“因为你才说的，因为你才变成这样。”

“那算是噩梦么？”崔韩率揉捏着夫胜宽柔软的胸，没有穿衣服的情况下很容易就能够开始一场清晨的性事，夫胜宽被撩拨了两三下就进入了状态，在崔韩率的怀里扭。

有点……

夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔，在心里暗自抱怨：崔韩率这家伙，每次什么问题都不用脑子想想，做什么都直来直往的——他到不是说不喜欢，毕竟坦诚也是一段关系中非常重要的品质。可是崔韩率这样……

甚至有的时候他觉得崔韩率都明明知道说什么会让自己开心些，比如说做了噩梦应当首先安慰会不会害怕，自己告诉了内容之后难道不应该帮助他人找到解决噩梦的办法吗？

崔韩率居然直接说这不是一个噩梦，他最好先自己跑去那大桥上看看才好。

和他之前的恋爱都太不像了。

“那做点什么来冲淡一下吧，刚刚胜宽你抖得很严重呢……”崔韩率抱够了，手从上半身游移到夫胜宽的下面，在胯下摁压他的胯骨。扶住他也微微抬头的分身，崔韩率给自己撸管和帮夫胜宽打的时候使用的方法不一样，夫胜宽喜欢缓慢又长久的刺激，每次射精的时候也不是很激烈，缓慢地顺着手指流下来。

崔韩率帮他打了一发，大清早还没有完全消散睡意，倒是散了不少精气。夫胜宽整个人在高潮之后都几近脱力，只能任崔韩率动手动脚，在他还没有完全恢复的屁股里面插进去三根手指。

昨天晚上被对方摁着从背后进入，夫胜宽觉得崔韩率做爱的时候真的和平时太不同了，明明以前还不是这样，现在不知道是被自己带得久了还是别的什么，格外磨人，加上本身条件就不错，每次都把自己折腾的够呛。

“手指头很容易就能吃进去，看来胜宽在等我的棒子呢？”崔韩率抽插了一阵子手指，腾出来倒了润滑剂才又把手指头伸到更里面。夫胜宽的后穴里面还很软热，崔韩率手指头抽出来的时候甚至带出一点穴口处的软肉翻出来一点。

褶皱早已经被完全展平，崔韩率下身硬得发痛，没有吭声就对准等待被填满的穴口插进去。

“呃……啊……崔韩率！”动作很突然，刺激也同样剧烈，夫胜宽皱着眉头轻捶崔韩率的身体，“干，干嘛突然进来啊……太，太刺激了……”

崔韩率轻笑着用额头抵住夫胜宽的：“昨天晚上是这么说的吗胜宽啊？昨天晚上，我想想，怎么说的来着？明明也说很刺激，到后面却缠着我一直吸呢。”

就会说荤话，夫胜宽用同样的方法回应崔韩率：“把你吸干才好呢，让你……嗯……让你一辈子都只能依附着我来活。呃啊……啊！不要突然动！”

“是，是……”崔韩率扶着对方的身体操干，他每次只拔出来半根，再急匆匆插进去，“我怎么可能离得开你……胜宽，我爱你……”

“快点动吧。”夫胜宽吻住他的嘴巴，用力气撕扯舌头和下唇，湿润又温热的唇瓣紧贴着，两个人都尽力去贴紧对方，想要让距离减少得更多。

崔韩率刺激到了敏感点，就在同一个瞬间凸起那一点传过去的刺激把快感全都传递到前列腺去，夫胜宽射了一次的阴茎又在崔韩率的动作下挺起来抵在盖住两个人的被子上。

刚才还觉得冷，现在又在被窝里动出了一身汗，还有两个人其他地方冒出来的体液，黏腻在两个人的肌肤上。

“再进来得深一点嘛……”夫胜宽缓过来一点神就抓着崔韩率撒娇，明明年龄上要稍微大一点（虽然按照崔韩率的说法那一点时间，根本不算年龄大）夫胜宽撒娇的时候本来甜蜜的嗓音会更绵软，崔韩率如同吃了棉花糖，如此就更加卖力地想让夫胜宽享受。

“嗯……嗯，胜宽咬得好紧，我也，我也很喜欢。会给你更多的，胜宽，我会全部都给你的。”

“呃……啊！不要说这么多……呃，没有用的情话，快点抱我。”

“胜宽啊，胜宽……”崔韩率最后在冲刺的时候使劲扒着夫胜宽的屁股，这样他进得更深，阴茎猛力气地撞到身体里面，恨不得将不能够插进去的睾丸都捅到里面去，两个人结合的地方由于肌肤的撞击发起细腻的白色泡沫，大多数都黏在穴口和大腿根。

空气里都是体液的味道，夫胜宽脑袋被弄晕得不清不楚，大腿也因为长时间的性事变得无法合拢，全身上下只有胳膊上才有一些力气，只是紧扒着崔韩率的肩膀叫他再快一点：“韩率啊，韩率……再进来一点，还要……”

崔韩率在对方身体里挺动的同时鼻子和嘴巴共用喘着粗气，“胜宽，你比月亮还要漂亮。”他说着就更大力地操干进去，夫胜宽身体里的软肉一层层吸着他的性器，像甜蜜诱惑的果实，吸引他品尝更多。

“那……唔……崔韩率……那你要更多地照亮我才好。”

“好，好……听你的，你说什么我都会照做，胜宽啊……”

“嗯……嗯！”

“其实我那时候知道你要自杀，但是劝一个要自杀的人不要自杀，根本不会有什么效果吧。再说了，我当时真的会比较担心你会感冒。”

“啊？原来是这样么？崔韩率你小子居然这样！可是……感冒的话会怎么样呢？”

“不知道，我大概是害怕被你传染吧。”

END.


End file.
